The present invention relates to a method for the identification of an object, on which a redemption deposit can be imposed, an object which must be identifiable, an application of the method as well as use of the object.
In goods, products, receptacles, such as bottles, containers and the like, in which a return/redemption is desired, as a rule a deposit is imposed when the objects are released. Therewith is attained that the released object is also brought back again, be that for example for environmental reasons or for reasons of regulation.
For one, it is often difficult to differentiate objects on which a deposit is imposed, such as bottles, from such introduced on the market without deposit, and, in addition, the need often exists to accept against payment of the deposit only “one's own” objects from a delivery site, such as for example a specific store chain. In addition, the wish exists of ensuring that for an object brought back on which a deposit is imposed the deposit is paid out only once and consequently misuse and manipulations with multiple unauthorized payments can be excluded. For these reasons it has until now been extremely difficult to determine whether or not a returned object at a delivery or redemption site with certainty is entitled to payment of deposit. Apart from the manual redemption, performed by employees, mechanical and electronic shape recognition systems and systems are known, which can read a bar code, such as for example an EAN or UPC code. These systems have the disadvantage that they are imprecise and/or can be manipulated and/or cannot carry out an identification at all or only with a high degree of imprecision, if the object is contained in a receptacle such as a container or a crate. Added to this in such devices is that misuse can be practiced by the personnel of the delivery or redemption site, in that objects entitled to deposit by the personnel itself can be passed several times through such devices, and the deposit consequently is collected several times.